Harry potter and the dead angel
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: a week or two after Castiels death Harry shows up on Sam and Deans porch asking for him. After he discovers his lovers death he, Sam, and Dean set out to kill off the Leviathans. first crossover please don't judge. T for some swearing. Now edited.


I own none of these characters they belong to the respective authors and producers.

* * *

Sam looked up at a knock on the door he looked at dean who just nodded he picked up his gun and went to open the door he blinked at the sight that awaited him a young 16 or 17-year-old stood there looking kinda uncertain he said "hello... who are you" the teen looked at him and said "is...is Castiell here" the kid looked so damn hopeful Sam looked around and said "why don't you come inside... we might need to talk" the kid nodded and the went inside dean looked up and said "who the hell is he" the kid said "my name is Harry I'm looking for Castiell please tell me you know where he is he spoke of you like friends" Sam and dean shared a glance and Sam said "how do you know Cas" Harry said "he never mentioned me... ever?" Sam shook his head Harry sighed and said "I'm his lover been it for 5 years" Sam looked shocked dean grinned a little and said "so that's why he never seemed interested in getting laid with a girl he had you" Harry blushed and said "look do you know where he is or not"Sam looked at dean again how to explain... "you should probably sit down" Harry sat Sam sighed and said "Cas is dead" Harry looked at him a moment and then went pale. Harry curled into a ball and just cried everyone had left him even his angel first Voldemort now... whatever it was that could kill an angel Sam looked at dean again very uncomfortable with how things were going the kid looked on the verge of suicide he awkwardly pulled the kid into a hug and the kid just latched onto him like a big comfort sucking leech while dean went to go get something probably another beer after a while dean came back and the kid stopped crying Harry looked up and said "w...what killed him" sam said "how much did Cas tell you about... our job?" Harry said "you mean hunting he told me everything except recently he's been gone for weeks" Sam nodded and said "he was killed by leviathans" Harry immediately jumped up raging "I'll kill them I'll fucking kill them" dean was about to say something when Harry snapped his fingers and Crowley showed up Sam and dean were instantly up and in a fighting stance guns pointed at both demon and teen Crowley shot them an annoyed look and stood in front of harry who looked around him and smiled sheepishly then said "oops i forgot you guys didn't like each other. Crowley" Crowley turned with one last look at the 2 Winchesters and said "yes master" Harry frowned and said "i told you not to call me that. I want you and every other demon in hell even Lucifer out and searching for a way to kill leviathans and if i hear of even one demon thinking it would be nice to join them I'll kill it" Crowley nodded and said "are you going to summon death to help also i can't help but wonder why" Harry snarled "they killed Castiell and yes i am" Crowley paled "Cas is dead"Harry nodded tearful again Crowley pulled him into a hug and Harry smiled "thanks Crowley go tell the demons oh and keep Lilith away someone needs to keep torturing tom" Crowley nodded and with one last glare at Sam and dean left Harry glanced at them and said "i guess i should have warned you huh" Sam and dean looked horrified at Crowley showing deference and kindness to a person Harry sighed and said "I'm about to summon death please don't freak out I'll explain afterward" Sam and dean just nodded to freaked out to care after death was summoned Harry smiled and said "hey death" death said "hello master" Harry bit his lip and said "i...is it true i...is he g..gone" death looked uncomfortable but drew harry into a hug and nodded allowing harry to weep on his shirt when harry pulled away he said "is..is there anyway at all of killing leviathans?" death nodded and said "you will need the deathly hallows for this Harry" Harry slumped "b..but i hate using them well...except for the cloak" death said "i know harry the spell is 'Dante'" harry nodded and smiled up at death "thanks" death nodded and looked around spotting Sam and dean he smirked at their dumbfounded expressions bowed to harry and disappeared leaving harry to explain everything harry gulped this was going to be hard. Dean spoke first "what the hell" harry sighed this was going to take a while.


End file.
